Headcanons de Osomatsu san
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Varias curiosidades sin conexión de Osomatsu san.
1. Headcanons 1

-En una ocasión Karamatsu se vistió de maid, Osomatsu lo confundió con una chica ya que solo le miro las piernas.

-Choromatsu tiene miedo de que Ichimatsu y Nya Chan se conozcan, sabe que acabarían saliendo juntos.

-Se rumorea que Ichimatsu enterró a alguien un día de Halloween.

-Choromatsu esta enamorado de Totoko, ella esta enamorada de Osomatsu y el de Choromatsu.

-En una ocasión, Ichimatsu se puso la ropa de Jyushimatsu solo para abrazar a Karamatsu.

-Jyushimatsu beso a su novia un día que nevaba.

-A Ichimatsu le gustaría participar en una guerra solo con la excusa de matar gente.

-En una ocasión, una niña le regalo una flor a Karamatsu.

-Ichimatsu obligo a Karamatsu a llevar diademas con orejas de gato.

-Nadie sabe cuando fue el momento en el que a Choromatsu le empezó a gustar Nya Chan.

-A Jyushimatsu le gusta mucho Mabel de Gravity Falls.

-Solo Osomatsu sabe que Nya Chan fue con el y sus hermanos a la misma escuela en secundaria.

-Jyushimatsu defendía a Todomatsu cuando se metían con el en la escuela.

-A Jyushimatsu le gusta pagar con bellotas.

-Nya Chan sigue a Karamatsu en twitter, según ella lo admira mucho.

-A Ichimatsu le gustaría ser DJ.

-Jyushimatsu tiene mas seguidores en twitter que Todomatsu.

-A Todomatsu le gusta Kirby, pero nunca a jugado a ninguno de sus juegos.

-Las chicas solo se acercan a Todomatsu por que su ropa parece cara.

-Choromatsu agradece haber tenido hermanos y no hermanas.

-Ichimatsu odia cuando llueve.

-Karamatsu puso un trébol en el pelo de Ichimatsu mientras este dormía, Ichimatsu le persiguió por toda la casa para golpearle.

-En una ocasión Jyushimatsu casi es violado por un extraño, Ichimatsu lo salvo dándole una paliza al tipo.

-Nadie sabe que Todomatsu adora escuchar heavy metal en su MP3.

-Un día Nya Chan publico una foto en twitter de ella y un chico de espaldas con una sudadera morada, Choromatsu sigue sin saber quien era el chico.

-Osomatsu tiene miedo de volver a ver a Tougou.

-Ichimatsu se resfrió dos veces en una semana porque beso a Jyushimatsu cuando estaba resfriado.

-Todos piensan que Ichimatsu es masoquista o algo parecido.

-A Karamatsu se le da muy bien cocinar.

-En una ocasión, Ichimatsu masturbo a Karamatsu, nadie lo sabe aparte de ellos.

-Nadie sabe con que persona perdió Osomatsu la virginidad, todos piensan que fue con Totoko pero se equivocan.

-Totoko quiere que Osomatsu haga algo romántico por ella, y que no lo estropee en el ultimo momento como siempre.

-Osomatsu conduce muy deprisa, por eso muchas veces lo hace Choromatsu o Karamatsu.

-El lugar donde Todomatsu trabaja, sus compañeras de trabajo presenciaron yaoi en vivo cuando los hermanos de Totty fueron por casualidad.

-Nadie sabe de donde saca Karamatsu el vino y las copas.

-Cuando Osomatsu necesita llorar, lo hace donde nadie lo ve.

-Karamatsu es el que mejor forma física tiene de sus hermanos, el segundo es Jyushimatsu.

-Ichimatsu odia madrugar.

-Todoko hizo una foto a un chico que le gusto un día que fue de vacaciones con sus amigas, ese chico era Karamatsu.

-Osomatsu todavía tiene el DVD en el que sale la novia de Jyushimatsu.

-Karamatsu usa una poción para convertirse en gato y acercarse a Ichimatsu sin que lo golpee.

-A Ichimatsu le gusta excitar a Karamatsu a propósito.

-Ichimatsu ama cuando Karamatsu se enfada, es cuando lo ve mas atractivo.

-Jyushimatsu odia las verduras.

-Un día que Jyushimatsu llego a casa, alguien se había comido su flan, golpeo a todos sus hermanos por ello.

-A Iyami le gusta Osomatsu, pero nunca lo confesara.

-Ichimatsu rechazo a una chica en secundaria por que le gustaba a Karamatsu.

-A Osomatsu le gusta acosar a Choromatsu.


	2. Headcanons 2

Un día que Karamatsu y Osomatsu se estaban besando, su madre entro al mismo cuarto para doblar unas prendas

-En una ocasión a Osomatsu se le ocurrió tintarse el cabello de rubio, Choromatsu jamas lo vio tan atractivo

-Osomatsu y Choromatsu se fueron de vacaciones ellos solos durante dos semanas con el coche de su padre, su relación se fortaleció

-Ichimatsu le agrada dormir la siesta junto a Karamatsu

-Karamatsu tuvo una cita romántica con Ichimatsu

-Osomatsu dio su primer beso a Choromatsu en secundaria

-Jyushimatsu tiene poderes psíquicos, nadie lo sabe

-Karamatsu salvo a Ichimatsu de que fuese atropellado

-Jyushiko tiene un hijo

-Osomatsu adora a Deadpool, se considera su fan numero 1

-Totoko quiere ser famosa por que su hermano mayor se fue de casa para ser cantante

-Todomatsu mato a Choromatsu por una pelea entre ellos

-La pareja de navidad le enseño a nadar a Ichimatsu

-Karamatsu en una ocasión regaño a Ichimatsu, ya que había sido grosero con Todomatsu

-Jyushimatsu golpeo por accidente a Ichimatsu con su bate, dejándole un ojo morado

-Iyami de verdad habla francés, pero nadie le cree

-En la actualidad Tougou vive como una persona corriente, tiene casa propia y trabajo.

-Karamatsu regalo a Ichimatsu un ramo de rosas un san valentin

-Jyushimatsu protegio a Ichimatsu cuando unos tipos lo empezaron a golpear

-Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y Osomatsu en ocasiones usan lentes

-A Ichimatsu le gusta mucho South Park, por eso tiene un abrigo parecido al de Kenny

-A Todomatsu se le da bien bailar

-Osomatsu conoció a Nya-Chan cuando el por accidente derramo su refresco en ella

-Choromatsu tiene amigos con los que va a conciertos de Nya-Chan

-Cada vez que Nya-Chan piensa algo relacionado con el sexo, se acuerda de Osomatsu

-Karamatsu oculta su verdadera personalidad de todo el mundo

-Karamatsu sacaba malas notas en primaria, al pasar a secundaria sus notas mejoraron

-Choromatsu y Todomatsu son los que peor se llevan

-Nya-Chan estuvo a punto de cortarse el pelo ella misma por los nervios hacerse tan conocida en tan poco tiempo

-Atsushi conoce a Todomatsu desde pequeño, pero nunca a conocido a sus hermanos aunque sepa de la existencia de ellos

-Ichimatsu escribe relatos

-Karamatsu conoció a Ichiko en un bar

-Chibita estuvo a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con Osomatsu en su forma de mujer "Chibimi"

-Atsushi trabaja de oficinista

-Osomatsu, Iyami y Totoko estando juntos se llevan muy bien

-Iyami regaña de vez en cuando a Osomatsu

-Iyami dio clases a los hermanos Matsuno de profesor suplente cuando estaban en la secundaria

-Hatabo puede parecer ingenuo e inocente, pero en realidad muy inteligente

-Kamimatsu y Akumatsu se llevan bien a pesar de que uno representa la bondad y el otro la maldad

-Akumatsu, a pesar de su personalidad malvada, le gusta recibir cariño de los demás

-Osomatsu llevo el uniforme escolar femenino de su escuela durante una semana entera, todo por una apuesta con Choromatsu


	3. Headcanons 3

-Karamatsu tiene una foto de Todomatsu cuando era pequeño en su móvil que usa de salvapantallas

-Iyami siempre tiene un poco de dinero guardado para cuando Osomatsu le pida que le preste

-Karamatsu era acosado por una profesora durante la secundaria

-Atsushi tuvo una pareja de su mismo sexo en una ocasión

-Jyushimatsu sufrió un accidente durante la secundaria, desde entonces su personalidad es distinta

-El ego de Ichimatsu esta arañado por sus intentos de suicidio en su época de secundaria

-Jyushimatsu es omnisciente

-Osomatsu esta saliendo con una chica en secreto

-A Ichimatsu le gusta escribir fanfics de el con Karamatsu, cambiando los nombres de sus hermanos y conocidos

-Atsushi quiere que Todomatsu trabaje en la misma empresa que el

-Jyushimatsu sabe dibujar

-A Osomatsu le gustaría ser un vampiro para chuparle la sangre a sus hermanos

-A Choromatsu le gustaría tatuarse

-Todomatsu le gustaría tener el pelo largo

-A Choromatsu le gustan los videojuegos eroges y simuladores de citas

-Osomatsu perdió su virginidad con Iyami


	4. Atsushi - Headcanons

-Todomatsu va al gimnasio por Atsushi, pero no al mismo

-Conoció a Todomatsu cuando su sombrero se le cayo por el viento, fue entonces cuando Atsushi lo recogió y se lo devolvió

-Odia el humo del tabaco y no le agrada la gente fumadora

-Sabe que Todomatsu se junta con el por su dinero, pero a el no le importa

-Tiene un hermano pequeño, pero vive en Estados Unidos con su madre

-Es hijo de padres divorciados

-Ha tenido tres novias en toda su vida

-No le gusta llevar chicas a su apartamento, ya que siempre dejan cosas olvidadas a propósito

-Tenia curiosidad de convertirse en Dj, pero se conformo trabajando en la empresa de su padre

-Fue a la misma secundaria que los Matsuno


	5. Takumi Headcanons 1

Takumi es el Todomatsu yankee que apareció en uno de los capítulos, le he cambiado el nombre ya que escribiré unas curiosidades sobre el que se me han ocurrido. Lo considero medio OC. **Las curiosidades pueden contradecirse unas con otras, ya que algunas no tienen conexión con otras.**

-Su edad es de 14 o 16 años

-Su actitud es rebelde y apenas hace caso a nadie

-Le gusta los tonos pastel

-No se lleva muy bien con Choromatsu

-Le gusta lo dulce

-Se lleva bien con Karamatsu

-Odia el picante

-Le roba el dinero a Osomatsu para comprar dulces

-Su pelo rosado es natural

-Es algo borde

-Le gusta fastidiar a Todomatsu

-Le gustan las siestas largas

-Todavía sigue viendo dibujos animados a pesar de su edad

 **Con Tougou**

-Es su padre

-En ocasiones ha ido a robar con el

-Lleva una navaja para defenderse o intimidar

-Estuvo un tiempo viviendo en la casa de los Matsuno

-No le dijo a nadie quien era su padre

-Osomatsu fue al único al que se lo dijo antes de volver a su casa

-Choromatsu lo golpeo cuando perdió la paciencia, ya que Takumi no decía quien era su padre

-Se desconoce quien es su madre


	6. Headcanons 4

\- A Karamatsu le gusta ver la barriga de Ichimatsu, ya que le parece muy adorable

-Osomatsu se sonroja si alguno de sus hermanos le dice algo bonito

-Todomatsu saca fotos a Ichimatsu cuando el mayor duerme

-Totoko y Nya Chan eran amigas durante la secundaria

-Osomatsu tiene la manía de hurgarse la nariz

-Karamatsu y Osomatsu se pusieron a jugar a imitar a Choromatsu con sus cosas de Nya Chan

-Ichimatsu adora los osos de peluche grandes

-En una ocasión, Jyushimatsu fingió estar enfermo para evitar ir con Choromatsu a hacer la compra

-Un día que Osomatsu y Karamatsu fueron a un parque de atracciones, encontraron a una niña perdida y fingieron que era su hija durante toda la tarde

-Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu siempre que alguno de ellos quiere ver una película nueva, van los dos juntos al cine

-Ichimatsu no puede cocinar si no es con alguno de los libros de recetas de su madre

-Todomatsu odia todo lo que tenga sabor a fresa

-Karamatsu hablaba tan mal el ingles durante la secundaria, que irritaba hasta al profesor

-Choromatsu se disfraza de mujer de vez en cuando, nadie lo sabe

-A Totoko le gusta crearle falsas esperanzas a los Matsuno para no sentirse tan sola

-Iyami ve a Osomatsu como a un hijo

-Osomatsu se sabe casi todas las canciones de sus animes preferidos

-Karamatsu era el chico mas atractivo de su clase durante la secundaria

-Cuando los hermanos Matsuno eran pequeños, su madre les compro una piscina inflable un verano, solo duro una semana antes de que la rompieran

-Jyushimatsu adora los chistes gráficos de animales


	7. Headcanons - Reject Matsus

-Fugoomatsu bebe mucho café para mantenerse despierto y seguir jugando videojuegos

-Uchuumatsu espera a Santa Claus todos los años junto a Jyushimatsu

-Fugoomatsu en una ocasión rompió el televisor lanzando su mando de consola por que había perdido el juego justo cuando estaba a punto de ganar, Choromatsu lo regaño durante casi media hora.

-Uchuumatsu quiere una novia yandere, ya que según el le parecen misteriosas

-Uchuumatsu en una ocasión vio a Fugoomatsu desnudo cuando se acababa de bañar, sonríe al recordarlo.

-A Fugoomatsu le aterran las arañas, los insectos, los dinosaurios y Todomatsu

-A Uchuumatsu y Kodamatsu les gusta hacer enfadar a Fugoomatsu de vez en cuando para divertirse, entonces se esconden para que no los encuentre.

-Osomatsu encontró el porno de Fugoomatsu, jamas le dijo nada y acepto sus gustos sin problemas.

-Fugoomatsu quiso escaparse de la limpieza de la casa organizada por Choromatsu, intento huir por la ventana, pero Todomatsu lo impidió.

\- Uchuumatsu tuvo novia durante la secundaria

\- Uchuumatsu y Kodamatsu estropearon el ordenador de Fugoomatsu por entrar donde no debían.

\- Fugoomatsu fue expulsado durante la secundaria durante tres semanas por golpear a un profesor y romper el mobiliario escolar. El profesor unicamente le había suspendido un examen por copiar de otro alumno.

-A Kodamatsu le gusta la música pop, a Uchuumatsu la música instrumental y a Fugoomatsu la electrónica y el rock.

-A Kodamatsu le gusta estar junto a Karamatsu cuando canta y toca la guitarra, ya que eso le calma la ansiedad.

-Osomatsu y Fugoomatsu se pelearon en una ocasión por decir demasiadas palabrotas, la pelea acabo con algunos objetos rotos y con Karamatsu y Choromatsu separandolos.

-A Uchuumatsu le gusta el furry

-Fugoomatsu solo fuma cuando le preocupa algo

-Kodamatsu dio un empujón a Totoko por que se puso nervioso de repente, después de eso salio corriendo

-Fugoomatsu escucha canciones pop y de idols a escondidas, ya que según el, arruinaría su reputación

-En ocasiones Uchuumatsu coge el móvil de Todomatsu y le envía mensajes a Atsushi

-Fugoomatsu se paso semanas siguiendo a una chica, lo único que obtuvo de ella fue una orden de alejamiento

-Karamatsu enseño a pescar a Uchuumatsu, lo intento con Fugoomatsu pero siempre perdía la paciencia y rompía la caña

-Fugoomatsu casi ataco a unos policías cuando llamaron a casa de los Matsuno con unas tijeras por el escándalo que había provocado, estaba furioso por perder en un videojuego. Karamatsu y Osomatsu tuvieron que sujetarlo.

-Fugoomatsu fue atacado por uno de los gatos de Ichimatsu por tirarle una sardina seca al felino

-A Kodamatsu le gusta mirar a Karamatsu desnudo antes y después de bañarse en los baños públicos, lo mira de forma disimulada sin que nadie lo note

-Fugoomatsu enseño a sus dos hermanos pequeños la serie " _dont hug me i'm scared_ ". Kodamatsu acabo llorando y Uchuumatsu añadió mas traumas a su lista.

\- Kodamatsu y Uchuumatsu prefieren beber cosas no alcohólicas, como zumos, refrescos o Té

-Osomatsu a acosado a Uchuumatsu, ya que el se deja hacer cualquier cosa por sus hermanos mayores

-Fugoomatsu se marea cuando viaja en coche

\- Kodamatsu tuvo una pesadilla en la que se casaba con Totoko

-A Kodamatsu le dio un ataque de ansiedad porque Choromatsu se hizo un pequeño corte preparando la cena, pensaba que su hermano mayor iba a morirse

-Un verano, Uchuumatsu se sonrojo mientras veía el como Fugoomatsu se comía un helado, después el mayor lo golpeo por pensar en cosas sucias

-Fugoomatsu le dio un capón a una niña pequeña porque lo llamo "hermano mayor". Choromatsu tuvo que disculparse con la madre

-Un día que Fugoomatsu se hecho la siesta, despertó y era de madrugada

-A Fugoomatsu le gustaría tener el físico de Choromatsu, ya que el de verde es delgado y tiene una poca de musculatura

-Uchuumatsu dice ver gnomos en algunos rincones de la casa, nadie le cree

-Uchuumatsu provoco una pelea entre Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu solo para saber quien de los dos ganaría. A Osomatsu le costo mucho separarlos

-Fugoomatsu odia a Atsushi, ni el mismo sabría explicar la razón del por que. Pero solo tiene claro que lo odia

-En ocasiones, Uchuumatsu se levanta de madrugada para comer algo

-Fugoomatsu conoció a Tougou, y en mas de una ocasión salieron a robar juntos. Según Tougou, Fugoomatsu tiene talento para ser ladrón

-En el desván de su casa, Uchuumatsu tiene un escondite secreto donde hacer teorías sobre sus hermanos y gente que conoce.

-Fugoomatsu pone canciones lentas de Hora de Aventuras en su móvil a sus hermanos para que puedan dormir mas relajados

-En una ocasión Uchuumatsu le hecho sal a propósito al café de Fugoomatsu

-A Fugoomatsu le relaja mucho el cuidar de flores y plantas y conoce todos los tipos que hay

-Kodamatsu cuido de un cachorro abandonado casi un mes, hasta que el perrito murió enfermo

-A Uchuumatsu le gusta mucho ver vídeos de temas paranormales

-En una pelea, Fugoomatsu levanto la nevera para tirársela a Osomatsu encima, pero el menor acabo en el hospital con algunos huesos rotos.


	8. Los Matsuno Youtubers

**Osomatsu**

-Hace algunas criticas de forma seria y otras con humor

-De vez en cuando hace bromas a sus hermanos

-Gasta bromas a Karamatsu y Choromatsu

-Avisa de cuando subirá vídeo

-Reacciones a videos de fans

-Le gusta hacer directos para hablar con sus fans

-Los fans lo shipean con Choromatsu por alguna razón

-Hace colaboraciones con sus hermanos de vez en cuando

* * *

 **Karamatsu**

-Hace covers con su guitarra

-Sube vídeo lo antes posible

-Habla de temas polémicos de forma seria

-Algunos vídeos abriendo regalos de sus fans

-Sube de subscriptores cada vez que hay un rumor de el

-Adora cantar canciones de caricaturas

-Se disculpa cuando retrasa el video

-Intenta responder a todos los comentarios

* * *

 **Choromatsu**

-Hace tops de temas variados

-Su canal creció debido a las bromas de Osomatsu

-Hace colaboraciones con Osomatsu

-Responde a las preguntas de sus subscriptores

-Hace vídeos para motivar a sus fans sobre diferentes temas

* * *

 **Ichimatsu**

-Hace vídeos dando de comer a los gatos callejeros

-Videos probando dulces de distintos países

-Gameplays de juegos casi desconocidos

-Directos de gameplays con su gato

-Hace colaboraciones con Jyushimatsu jugando videojuegos

-Apenas sabe editar, Karamatsu edita la mayoría de sus vídeos

* * *

 **Jyushimatsu**

-Videos de teorías que se le vayan ocurriendo

-Blogs contando cosas graciosas

-Dona el dinero que gana a los necesitados

-Tiene un perrito que casi siempre aparece en sus vídeos

-Parodias y doblajes

-Critica a series y películas que haya visto

-Lo shipean con Homura (youtuber que hace videos de postres y dulces)

* * *

 **Todomatsu**

-Tutoriales de moda y maquillaje

-Tiene bastantes haters

-Consejos de defensa personal

-Consejos de edición para photoshop y videos

-Hace tags

-Sube video cuando quiere


	9. Headcanons 5

-Todomatsu tuvo una cita disfrazado de mujer con Atsushi

-Karamatsu usa su espejo para hablar con su otra personalidad cuanto esta solo

-A Osomatsu le prohibieron la entrada al pachinko durante un mes por patear una maquina

-Jyushimatsu mordió a Osomatsu porque le robo un caramelo en una ocasión

-Todomatsu odia las gelatinas y flanes

-Karamatsu tuvo un hamster cuando era pequeño, pero Osomatsu hacia llorar a su hermano fingiendo que se lo daba a los gatos

-Ichimatsu piensa que Jyushimatsu tiene tendencias psicópatas, ya que es muy posesivo con el

-Choromatsu hace parkour en raras ocasiones

-A Karamatsu le aterran los insectos

-Jyushimatsu sabe patinar sobre hielo

-Todomatsu siempre tiene un spray de pimienta guardado en su bolso por precaución

-Osomatsu nunca borra el historial de Internet después de usar el ordenador de Choromatsu

-Ichimatsu se pone nervioso cuando los desconocidos lo miran

-Chibita intento crear una pizza con sabor a oden, no funciono por el horrible sabor

-Jyushimatsu no sabe mentir, por eso odia hacerlo

-Choromatsu tiene un blog en el que escribe sobre Nya-Chan

-Karamatsu en ocasiones va al puesto de Chibita para ayudarle

-Todomatsu odia cuando Atsushi debe ir a trabajar

-La causa de que Todomatsu no pueda ir al baño solo, fue porque vio una sombra extraña moverse una noche por la cocina, era Jyushimatsu que se había levantado a beber agua

-Jyushimatsu tiene la costumbre de hacer todo lo ve que en televisión, pero Ichimatsu siempre esta con el para vigilarlo

-Totoko reconoce no haberse enamorado nunca

-A Chibita le gusta Karamatsu

-Osomatsu puntúa los vídeos X que ve por internet


	10. Takumi y Tougou

-Takumi usa un pañuelo parecido al que uso Osomatsu cuando robo por primera vez con Tougou

-Takumi es habilidoso robando billeteras

-Admira mucho a su padre

-Estuvo unos días en un reformatorio, hasta que escapo y volvió a casa

-Takumi solo sabe que su madre era una prostituta

-No sabe lo que le hizo su padre a Osomatsu, pero si sobre su pasado de ladrón

-No sabría que hacer si su padre sale a robar y no vuelve después

-Le aterra pensar en su futuro

-En ocasiones va a la escuela

-No tiene fotos familiares

-Ha estado días solo en su casa, esperando a su padre que volviese

-Tougou nunca ha gritado a su hijo

-Takumi teme que llegue el día que tenga que usar su navaja en un momento de peligro

-En ocasiones llora por no tener madre

-Se pasa el día escuchando música en su MP3, ya que le hace olvidar lo malo

-Takumi unicamente se ha enamorado de hombres mayores que el

-No sabe nadar

-Empezó a vivir con su padre a la edad de 5 años


	11. Fujio Rock

-Adoran a todos/as sus fans

-Intentan leer todos los mensajes y cartas de sus fans

-Dan autógrafos a todos los fans que pueden

-Se hacen fotos durante los conciertos, con sus fans de fondo

-En algunos conciertos, escogen a cualquier chica del publico y le cantan una canción romántica

-Se han acostado con algunas de sus fans

-Jyushimatsu se enamoro de una de sus fans, al día de hoy están saliendo

-Todomatsu cuenta todas las novedades del grupo en instagram

-Se filtro una imagen de Osomatsu desnudo en su habitación de hotel, a los pocos minutos fue borrada

-Nya chan es seguidora de Fujio Rock

-Tienen su propia marca de ropa interior masculina y femenina


End file.
